


Please Love Me

by YuriEnthusiast



Category: Nights of Azure 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriEnthusiast/pseuds/YuriEnthusiast
Summary: Muveil ponders her feelings for Alushe. She climaxes twice and gets interrupted. There is very little sexual content.





	

A marble woman holds up a jug and a never ending stream of water flows out of it. The trickle of water is only interrupted by the occasional stirs of it’s midnight visitor. With skin pale as the moon and hair dark like the night sky, Muveil Follin Roux’s beauty is beyond a human’s grasp. As a fallen half-demon, her body became corrupted with avian features. Wings on her head, hip, and leg. Feathers on her right arm and breast. A birdlike claw instead of a right hand. All this and a body decorated with scars and patches of rough skin. She holds hold her breath and listens. As calculated, there’s no one around. Her naked body relaxes a bit and she lowers herself to the baths near a wall, treading the water for a bit. 

The water rolls off the oil in her feathers but nonetheless, she combs her fingers through them to in an attempt to remove the dirt, grime, and dried blood. Not her own blood, but her enemies’. The demons were particularly aggressive today. Today she worked with Alushe to clear out an old church and it was cluttered with demons. It was just like back in the days where Muveil slayed demons with her cute junior, Alushe Anatoria, a marvelous holy knight who she could fawn over and spoil during times of peace. She liked Alushe, as many did, a girl whose strength and kindness shone brightly for the citizens they had defended. She was so proud of her subordinate when she was nominated to guard a Saint, an honorable yet perilous task. Eventually, Muveil left the town for a secret mission and promised to watch the stars together when she returned, but unfortunately, the incident occurred soon after and Muveil had to give up on that dream to live the cursed life of a half-demon. It tore Muveil’s heart to think they would never meet again. However, in a twist of fate, the worst came to pass and Alushe died protecting the Saint and was reborn as a half-demon, just as she herself did. And by chance it became Muveil’s mission to lure her sweet junior to the power and pleasures of demons. Even after some time passed, Alushe didn’t join her, and that was fine. Muveil didn’t need to rush. For the time being, they declared a truce and formed an alliance to defeat their mutual enemies. 

Muveil moves a few strands of hair out of her face. Even now there was no animosity between them and they fought in perfect sync. But that wasn’t the problem. Back when they were a part of the same unit, she treated her junior like the others. Muveil looked after their health, physically and mentally. Are you eating right? Did you get enough meat? Why are you crying? Tell me what’s wrong. Muveil was everyone’s beloved big sister. And Alushe liked her too, but this only made it more painful. It was the same way her other subordinates liked her, but Alushe...was different. 

When it came to Alushe, there was...something else. The radiance of her crimson hair. The determination in her verdant eyes. That brilliant smile. Muveil liked all of her subordinates, but there was only one who made her heart beat with fervor. Muveil often felt guilty about this. Alushe should be loved by everyone but it stung her heart to think of her Alushe loving her like a sister. Earlier today she had stolen one too many glances of her splendid junior - “What’s wrong Muveil? Is there something you want to say to me?”- and retreated. The dirt from her feathers mixes with the water and sinks. Muveil swallows with apprehension. Ah, but what could I have said? She cups some water in her mismatched hands and splashes it on her face. I want to see you. 

She lets out a sigh. I need to talk to her alone. But when? Those childhood friends cling to her day and night, and that scientist- “Muveil, you don’t have a swimsuit?” 

Speak of the devil. With surprise, she turns around to catch Alushe’s gaze. They lock eyes and one second becomes ten. It’s quite a sight to see her lovely junior in a flattering bikini, crimson hair accentuating the white cloth. It was a fetching swimsuit, required for the baths. Required. 

“Ah!” Muveil gasps and covers herself. With her hands clutching her shoulders, the bathing beauty reddens and turns away from her former subordinate. 

“You don’t have to hide from me,” Alushe says gently. “You’re as beautiful as the day I laid eyes on you.” 

Praised, Muveil’s face burns. 

“Oh! You’re bathing in secret because you don’t have a swimsuit!” Her former subordinate is as clever as she is cute. “Is that right?” Alushe asks. 

Muveil opens her mouth but no words come out. “Hmm,” she hears her say. A few splashes are heard as she draws near. The demonic claw and her nails dig into her shoulders. 

“Relax,” the redhead says, replacing Muveil’s hands with her own. Alushe slips closer and hugs her ex-superior’s upper body. This touch...it’s electrifying. The tempo of her heart speeds up. 

“Hah...” The older half-demon gasps. She can feel her junior’s breasts on her back. 

“What’s wrong?” Alushe brushes a shoulder with a thumb. “Don’t you like me?”  
A ridiculous question. Muveil musters a soft “Yes.” 

“How much?” 

“I...can’t say.” 

Alushe’s grip loosens slightly. The younger half-demon takes a hand and runs it down her elder’s feathered arm. “All of you is still beautiful,” she murmurs. One by one, she strokes Muveil feathers and scars. 

“I didn’t know you were suffering so much.” She caresses the wing on Muveil’s hip. That hand travels up to her feathered breast and gives it a very, very light touch. Muveil swallows hard. Her lower region tightens and contracts once. 

“You look like you’re in so much pain. I want to help you.” Alushe’s other hand makes its way to a rough patch on Muveil’s hip. 

“All you need to do is tell me.” Those fingers slide down firmly and fondle a scar on her inner thigh. 

“When you hurried off today, your back looked so lonely.” Alushe’s other hand tugs at the wing on her head. Those perfect, slender fingers glide through the feathers. 

“I want to make you feel loved.” Muveil’s crotch thumps with excitement as the hand on her inner thigh begins to travel upwards, drawing closer and closer to- “Wait!” Muveil’s claw seizes Alushe’s hand. “I...I…” 

Alushe releases Muveil. “I shouldn’t be touched like this. I’m a demon now. I’m a monster that preys on humans! With every passing second, my hunger grows.” Her thoughtful, compassionate junior takes a few steps and leans against the wall. The silence lasts for a full minute. 

“Muveil,” she says at last. “You haven’t been feeding?” 

When there is no reply, Alushe takes Muveil’s birdlike hand in her own and looks into her mahogany eyes. 

“Then...do you want my blood?” The sincerity in Alushe’s eyes looked so comforting, so peaceful. Even so, Muveil had to refuse. 

“I...I could never...” Muveil pulls her hand back and takes a step back. 

Alushe shifts her weight and takes a step forward. “Stay right there,” she says. 

“Wha-?” 

SPLASH. Muveil’s back presses against the wall, her arms suddenly pinned above her head with wrists held firmly in her forward junior’s grip. Muveil’s crotch throbs and her nipples stiffen. Alushe uses her free hand to caress Muveil’s cheek and her lips sound out, “You’re so nice.” Alushe’s fingers draw closer to Muveil’s mouth and hover near it. A pause. 

“Do you want to stop?” The younger half-demon asks. 

“No,” she breathes. 

“Alright.” Alushe at last inserts her index and middle fingers into Muveil’s mouth. Muveil’s clamps her thighs shut as her ecstasy peaked, releasing vaginal discharge into the water. 

“Bite.” Alushe says. 

She does. 

“Harder.” 

The skin breaks. A curious but pleasurable taste spreads in Muveil’s mouth. 

“Swallow.” Muveil obeys and a tear rolls down her cheek as she climaxes again. 

Alushe breaks into a soft smile. “You’re tearing up. Does it taste good?” 

“Mmph.” Muveil assures her. 

“Alushe,” a third voice calls out. The two turn their necks to see another dark-haired beauty. It’s the owner of the Hotel and the genius scientist, Camilla Alucard. She has a half-black, half-white swimsuit on. “If you liked this sort of thing,” she continued, “You should have just told me.”


End file.
